No Hay Luz Sin Oscuridad
by Dayana Farfalla
Summary: Cuando la Luz y la Oscuridad tengan su encuentro, Solo ganara la que tenga mas efecto... ¿podrá la Luz vencer la Oscuridad o podrá la oscuridad extinguir a la Luz? Jeff X OC


Holis! (?) Yo aquí haciendo mi primer Fic de Jeff the Killer… si… algunos querrán matarme por no publicar nada en KHR… pero tengo que sacarme esta historia para poder continuar. Esta historia me estuvo molestando por mucho tiempo hasta que tome el lápiz y… aquí esta….

Gracias de antemano por asomarse por este Fic y leerlo. jujujuju les enseñare que tan oscura soy (?) tendrá tintes detectivescos y quien sabe que más se le ocurra a mi linda y loca musa.

Bueno,el fic, si antes…

.

.

.

Estos puntos suspensivos van a significar que cambiare la persona gramatical, ósea los puntos de vista, del narrador etc. Para que no se confundan n.n

Bien.

* * *

_**Noche I**_

_**Concepto…**_

EN ALGUN lugar… en un bosque para ser precisos. Se encontraba un hombre muy alto y delgado, vistiendo un impecable traje negro, su piel blanca como la luna y… carecía de rostro alguno.

Este se hallaba sentado en una raíz de uno de los arboles con un libro abierto en sus piernas. La noche era perfecta, fresca, tranquila. El cielo lleno de estrellas si ni una nube en él, el hombre al parecer disfrutaba de la lectura cuando algo le llamo la atención, llevado tentado a voltear por los pasos acercándose a el

—Yo Slender— llamó un Joven de estatura alta-no muy alta para el trajeado pero... ya saben...- vistiendo unos jeans negros, y una sudadera con capucha "aparentemente" blanca. Su cabellera negra como el azabache un tanto larga y despeinada, lo que llama más la atención es su piel, al igual que el trajeado, blanca, esta como un papel…como un muerto en vida… una larga y profunda sonrisa de oreja a oreja forzada a cortes y sus ojos bordeados de negro.. negro de la antigüedad de las quemaduras

—…Jeff…—llamó el hombre y el azabache solo se acerco con curiosidad al libro que tenía el hombre en sus piernas

— ¿Qué es eso?—pregunto curioso

— lo encontré en lo profundo del bosque…—dijo el llamado Slenderman

—Oye Slender… ¿Cómo puedes leer si...?-

—lo mismo pregunto yo — ¿Cómo puedes comer con...-

—OK ya entendí — dijo mirando hacia el otro lado — ¿y de que trata? — pregunto con su sonrisa curiosa

—una historia de romance…amor prohibido…—dijo sereno el alto

—¡pfff! ¿¡Amor!? —dijo irónico divertido—¿te gustan esas cosas Slender?

—no lo sé… ¿Tu? —preguntó sereno

—No—se limito a cortar—esas cosas son superfluas

—Al menos entretiene un poco—dijo el alto mientras observaba el libro

— ¿Qué es lo entretenido? —dijo el de la infinita sonrisa poniendo su mano en el hombro del alto

—como reaccionan los humanos cuando se enamoran…¿nunca sentiste algo así Jeff? —se dirigió Slender al azabache

—Ah si…—dice encogiéndose de hombros y poniendo los ojos en blanco

— ¿y cuando fue? — pregunto curioso

— fue cuando…¡Mire por primera vez mi hermoso rostro! —dice con una Voz tan ansiosa y excitada, el trajeado solo movió su la cabeza en desagrado y regreso a su lectura

—es cuando esta surcado por la alegría y la satisfacción de encontrar a otra persona que es capaz de comprender y compartir tantas cosas como trae consigo la vida, algo asi como un complemento—dijo con un tono relajado como su fuera algo que admirar

— ¡Hahahahaha! ¡¿Desde cuándo eres poeta Slender?! Hahahaha ¡que gran chiste Hahahaha!

—Los humanos experimentan Eso…—dijo Slender al igual de sereno

—Oh vamos Slender tu sabes que yo ya no soy humano… no necesito un complemento ¡por que soy perfecto! —aseguro el joven comenzando a caminar, alejándose del trajeado

— ¿a donde Vas? —pregunto viéndolo alejarse

— A entretenerme con los humanos y sus complementos ¡Hahahaha!

.

.

.

_El olor metálico impregnado en la nariz… el olor de la sangre… Sentir el olor me emociona, me excita. Ver con mis ojos, mis manos estaban manchadas de ese liquido color carmín tan vital para la vida, al igual que mi ropa y mi rostro._

_Sostenía un cuchillo de carnicero viendo a dos personas, un hombre y una mujer expresando dolor de sus rostros, pidiendo ayuda, pero no la tuvieron… y no la tendrán… viendo como mis manos enterraba el cuchillo el carne fresca humana como una simple almohada y salir más líquido como agua de manantial, es tan emocionante que siento mis mejillas arder… _

—Los hare hermosos—oí de mis labios salir para después oír un gran grito de desesperación y…

— ¡Hiiiii! —alcé un grito y me levante de golpe de la cama y ver que estaba en mi habitación, retire las gotas de sudor en mi rostro y al mirar mis manos…¡sangre!

—¡¿pero qué…?! ¿Que significa esto? — Me pregunte a mi misma ¡¿lo que soñé… ES REAL?!

* * *

O3O bienvenido y gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Me hace feliz que lo hayas terminado de leer n.n

Que les parece mi linda y extraña nueva historia tendrá reviews? Owo

Alimenten a mi desnutrida musa con sus lindo reviews! *o*


End file.
